When The Moon Shines
by GirlInThePaintedMask
Summary: Rookery saved her. Or so he's told her. She was trained to kill them and now takes revenge for her parents death, but one of the filthy bloodsuckers got away. GregoryXOC rated M for violence and later stuff. Chapter 10 is up! Please review!
1. My idea

Hello people of FanFiction! Okay so I love this movie, it's been my favorite for I don't know how long. Anyway I really hate how people are always making Tony's "Cousin", "sister" or "Babysitter" fall in love with Gregory. Not to mention how quickly it happens. So I plan to make things a little more dangerous. My main character doesn't have a lot to do with Tony at all. Her parents were killed by vampires. At least that's what Rookery told her. He adopted her and taught her how to kill vampires. She's a bad ass chick who doesn't question vampires, she only kills them. Tell me what you think please. Any ideas or changes are much appreciated. I DO NOT OWN LITTLE VAMPIRE! Sadly. :' ( but I DO OWN MY CHARATERS! I HAVE COPYRIGHT PROTECTING THIS PLOT AND MY CHARACTER. I HAVE THE SIGNED PAPER TO PROVE IT SO HANDS OFF! Okay well ill check in periodically. I want at least 5 reviews but I may change it depending on how much people show me they want to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

_The night was chilled and the scent of autumn was thick. The leaves had fallen into large piles around the trees. Some had been blown by the wind, and had scattered over the grass. _

_ The park was quiet as the Harkness family walked down the path of their frequent family walks. _

_The man, Henry, was tall and slender, and dressed well, a man of the past, and enjoyed taking pleasure in the smallest of things. He saw no pleasure greater than his family. _

_Henry's wife, Helen, was one of the most beautiful women I Scotland. Her hair fell down her back in large black curls, her eyes, a shade of violet that could melt any heart. She was kind and you never saw her without a sweet smile. _

_They walked carefully with their two children. Lucy, the eldest, had only just turned nine, and her sister Lillian, a sweet, innocent child of only two. They shared their mother's looks, but took on their father's agility. The girls where well cared for, and never asked for anything. Everyone described them as the most well behaved children in the town. _

_The children skipped along their parents happily, holding hands, their pigtails bouncing slightly. Their sweet smiles shown bright, and Helen wrapped her arm tightly threw the loop of Henry's. There was no family happier in the world at that moment. _

_Then disaster struck. The man, veiled by a dark hood, leapt from the bushes. He had been tracking the family for days waiting to attack. He swiftly took the parents down and leapt for the girls. _

_Lucy was horror stuck but Lillian pulled her, and they ran, the man following quickly. As Lillian felt the warmth of her sister's hand leave hers she cried out. _

_ The man had killed her family, and she was next. As she ran from the man she tripped. She cried out in pain, then she turned to face her fate. As the man came closer a sharp object flew quickly through the air and hit him straight in the chest. The man disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_ A man stepped from the bushes with a large gun. His mouth held a cigar and he wore a lot of jewelry. He looked rough, his clothes were dirty, his boots were old, and his short hair was a mess. He wasn't as tall as her father but he made her father look like a midget compared to how muscular and big he was. _

_ The man looked around, spotting Lillian, and walked toward her. Tears filled her eyes as she realized what had happened. She stood and was about to run to where she'd last seen her parents but the man grabbed her arm._

_ "Don't go back. Your family is dead." He said in a gruff voice. "Come on. You'll have to stay with me for now." He said, picking the small girl up in his free arm. _

My name is Lillian Harkness, and this is how my story began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I woke to the screaming of Rookery's old fashioned alarm clock. I pushed myself off the dirty back seat that served as my bed, and rubbed my eyes, yawning. Rookery rose from the front seat, lighting a cigar and hitting the screaming clock. I jumped into the passenger's seat, and took my place to my teacher. He was grumpy this time of night and he flipped on the various lights and sonar detectors.

Outside it was dusk, and only the dyeing light of the sun could still be seen. The night was filled with all sorts of monsters, but we were going after a particular type.

I'd learned early on that when hunting leeches, like the vampires we hunted, you had to be fast, both physically and mentally. I had hunted down, and killed, my first vampire when I was seven. I was young indeed, but Rookery's eyes had gone wide when he'd seen my victory. That night he'd claimed me as his new apprentice.

Since that night I'd killed a total of eight vampires, and helped in the killing of another sixteen. Every time we destroyed another I felt as though a small weight had been lifted.

I killed them, not for sport (although it was quite a rush), but for revenge for my deceased family.

I wore two crosses, one iron, and one silver. My normal weaponry consisted of three stakes and a silver dagger. I carried them in various sheaths that were strapped to my right thigh. On my left thigh I carried several glow sticks, in case I got stuck somewhere to dark for me to see.

My attire was mostly tight fitting. I wore black jeans that fit like a second skin. I wore a leather jacket that buckled in front with three inch-wide straps.

My black hair never left the tight pony tail, tied back with a tight piece of black ribbon, which was so high on my head it practically stuck out of the top. My hair was long and, even in the pony tail, reached my bum.

My eyes were dark purple, far darker than they'd been when I was young, and my skin was almost as pale as a vampire's. I never really saw the sun anymore, but I didn't much care to be honest.

As we drove, the sonar beeping quietly in the background, I sharpened my dagger. The hilt had a single, blood red, stone.

When I was finally satisfied with the sharpness of the blade I stuck it back in its sheath.

Then the sonar started beeping louder. Rookery gave a cry of victory. "Got one." He said laughing. He moved the light catching the bat that flew over the field, to the right side of the road. I smiled wickedly getting prepared to jump out of the car, my dagger back in my hand, ready to throw.

We gave chase for a few moments more but the bat quickly dodged up a small cliff and we lost it. My nostrils flared, and Rookery slammed his hand on the dash.

"Well crap." I said in a huff, leaning back. Rookery let out an angry huff of smoke from his cigar. "Off to the cemetery then?" I asked. We'd recently followed a vampire near to the cemetery, and had yet to search it.

"No, that one was heading towards a village. We need to make sure there aren't any attacks." He replied. "We'll check the cemetery tomorrow night." He finished starting the truck again.

I leaned back, looking out the window, a little ticked off. I really wanted to kill something.

**Look people. I'm not asking for anything but that you let me know your reading. Please, if you read this let me know! Otherwise I'll drop the story and work on others. I have an original I'm working on and i have studing I could be doing. If I'm going to dedicate time to this I need to feel it's worth it.**

**A special thanks to kittycatVvmp and FlyingPurplePanda! Thx guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

My boots made a light squishing sound as I stepped through the wet grass of the cemetery. I knew Rookery didn't like the fact that I was by myself but I had already proven I could protect myself quite well.

I had my stake in my hand, ready to strike. I'd spent hours making sure the tip was sharp enough to slice skin on contact, and I had a few scars to prove it.

The wind was chilled and my breath left small puffs in the air. I could smell death all around me. This was the perfect place for vampire to hide out because of all the hidden catacombs and their scent is untraceable.

I heard a small whoosh sound behind me. I knew the sound anywhere. It was defiantly a vampire. Pretending to be oblivious, I kept walking. I did my best to conceal the fact that I had a stake in my right hand.

I heard another whoosh as something hit the ground. The vampire was officially stalking me. I turned around and came face to face with… a child.

Well, fine he was almost my age, maybe a little older, but he wasn't exactly what I'd expected. His clothes were more modern. He wore a leather jacket with a yellow-and-black vest that made him look somewhat like a bumble bee. His pants were black and had chains hooked to them. His hair consisted of spikes that decorated the top of his head, and the left over hair went past his shoulders.

He smiled wickedly, showing his fangs. I brought my arm up and sliced through the first layer of skin, black blood glistening in the moonlight, before he grabbed my wrist. He bent it back making me drop my stake. I brought my knee up, and it made contact with his stomach. I rolled away, picking up my stake as I did. I got to my feet quickly, but the vampire had me on the ground again quickly.

He snapped at my neck. My arms were burning with the amount of strength I was using to keep him from sinking his teeth into my neck. I managed to knee him in the thigh. Wasn't really where I was aiming but I wasn't about to complain. It had done the trick, and I rolled him over. I sat up and placed the stake above his heart. I pressed down only enough to see the pain in his eyes. Instead I saw surprise.

"You're a Harkness." He breathed. My heart skipped a beat.

I felt my eyes go wide at this. My hands trembled. Was this the vampire that had murdered my family? He had to be. How else would he know who I was?

"How do you know me?" I asked giving more pressure to the stake. I was going to get all the information I could out of him.

"You look just like your mother." He replied not seeming to feel the stake. "But your eyes are darker."

My eyes narrowed and my nostrils flared. How dare he talk about them as if they were still alive? "How would you know? Unless you helped kill them." I said getting ready to simply kill him and get it over with.

"No. It was a young vampire from our clan. My father followed him and found your family. They live near, just over that hill." He said pointing.

"You're a vampire. I'm not going to trust you. I saw them die." I said pushing down on the stake.

His hands flew to the stake and he pushed up trying to get it out. "No! You saw them get attacked. When you are bitten by a vampire you become one."

"So you're saying my family is now a bunch of vampires?" I replied pushing down harder.

"Yes." He replied his eyes turning crimson, and his fangs becoming painfully visible.

"Then they have to die too." I replied sternly.

Suddenly he pushed, taking me off guard, and I flew backwards into a tombstone. My head hit with a loud thud and my vision blurred. The last thing I saw before my vision went black was Gregory rise from the ground and stepped towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

My mind was clouded when I finally started to come too. My pupils adjusted to the darkness. The smell of mold and rot hit my nose in thick waves.

My hands were bound together by a thick strip of leather and my weapons were gone. I squirmed around, tiring to loosen the leather. It takes a few painful minutes, but I manage to stretch the leather just enough to get my left hand free. My stomach was growling. I sighed and walked down the dark hallway.

My mind flew to the vampire in the graveyard. I was going to kill him if it was the last thing I ever did. My hands clenched, my knuckles turning white.

I made myself concentrate on the problem at hand. I had no idea how I was going to get out of here but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be as easily dealt with as the leather.

I made no sound as I moved through the hall but I knew the vampires would detect me. I eventually found the main part of the catacombs. My nose was assaulted with the stench of vampire, blood and rot.

My stomach growled again. 'oh fuck.' I thought to myself. I was sure to be found now. Even a human would have been able to here that.

Then I heard the rustle and feet hitting the ground softly. My heart stared beating faster and my brain started working overtime.

I felt the breath on my neck and I saw him. The boy was still in the close that gave the slight appearance of a bumble bee. My hand flew up to hit him but he grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him completely.

His eyes were black and he seemed almost uninterested in me. His shirt was still ripped from when I'd almost killed him.

For a moment I stared at the hole. His skin was perfect underneath. I felt my hand go up and touch it softly.

I suddenly realized what I was doing and dropped my hand. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I think trying to pull away.

"You know I do plan on getting you back for that." He said a little flatly.

I glare at him my hands fisting in anger. I refuse to give him the pleasure of a response.

He rolls his eyes and smiles slightly. "Look I'm sorry about knocking you out ok, but you didn't exactly make it easy to do otherwise." He said his voice loudening towards the end.

I yank my hand away and spit in his face. He growled at me and I ran.

I didn't get very far buy the time he caught me.

"I wouldn't have to do much to kill you mortal." He whispered. "You should be thankful I haven't..Yet" he finished.

"If that was supposed to scare me, it didn't work." I reply with a smirk.

His nostrils flare and he pushes me to the ground. "I knew I should have just killed you." He said.

"Gregory that's enough!" a loud voice boomed through the catacombs. I felt a shiver go up my spine as Gregory's form stiffened.

A man who looked a bit like Gregory slowly moved out of the shadows. He was rather tall and wore an 18th century cape. He must have been one of the oldest blood suckers I'd even seen. Which meant he must have killed the most? He was my new top priority.

"My my, I dare say my son did an excellent job of recognizing you young Lillian. However I suppose you aren't so young anymore." His voice was English and his articulation was very pronounced, but I suppose that I to be expected of a 200 year old vampire.

"How do you know so much about me? Gregory said my family was changed. Is that true?" I asked crossing my arms.

I could feel Gregory beside me, his eyes fixated. I couldn't tell why. He didn't seem like he was hungry for my blood. He was a teenage boy though, vampire or not I'm sure his mind still went to the same place.

"I assure you it's quite true. They feared you were killed by the hunter, but I can see you were adopted by him." He said, his lip curling in disgust.

"Just because my family is alive doesn't mean they are the same people. They are still demons and need to die."

"Could you really do it? To your own family?" Gregory said from beside me. I turned to him.

"Yes." I replied nodding slightly.

"You can lie to me all you want, but you're not going to be able to lie to yourself for much longer. There is still a child inside you that longs for her family, one that would do anything to get them back."

"Not even close." I hissed leaning closer to his face. "They're just three more vampires that slaughter other families."

"I believe Rookery has skewed your perception of us ever so slightly my dear," Said the older vampire. "You see we haven't killed a human in over a hundred years, and that one was an accident. Granted we do get some rouges here and there, but they are taken care of quickly. Vampirism is a curse, not a choice."

"How can I believe you? You're a vampire, a creature of the night. You would say anything to take advantage of me." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Well I suppose your quite right," He said with a sigh. "but in our defense, we haven't killed you yet." He replied smiling lightly. "Now your parents have been very patient and wish to see you." He said turning.

"I don't want to see them." I replied crossing my arms. "They aren't my parents. My parents are dead."

"Nonsence! Come, you will see when you meet them." He said walking down the corridor.

"Look he really isn't asking. You should follow before he loses his temper, and that might break his 153 year streak of not killing anyone." Gregory said as he slowly started following his father.

"I can't see in the dark. I'll get lost." I replied still hesitant.

Before I could register what had happened I was being pulled forward through the corridor by my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Gregory's hand was cold and slightly unpleasant in my own, but I said nothing. The corridors were pitch black with the occasional crack of moonlight showing through.

My heart raced in my chest, and my mind tried to plan my escape. I had no weapons, since they'd been stripped off me while I was unconscious. I assessed every turn we took with an acute awareness, forming a map of the catacombs in my head.

"I can feel your heart racing." Gregory finally said, breaking the long held silence.

"Well what do you expect? I could very well die in the next few minutes." I replied, continuing my efforts.

"I won't let any of them hurt you. You have my word." He said as he stopped in front of a large crack.

I could see his features. His eyes were sincere, but I still couldn't bring myself to trust him.

"Your word as a vampire?"I asked. "I think I'm better off on my own thanks."

"No, my word as a gentleman. I swear to protect you against any of the vampires down there."He said placing his hand over his un-beating heart.

I was never particularly good at trusting anyone but Rookery. After the incident I had never been the type to make friends easily because of it. I had had a very lonely childhood, even with Rookery. He had only ever treated me as a student. Never a daughter, like I'd always hopped. Maybe this would change all that.

No! What the hell was I thinking? This was crazy! These blood suckers were going to kill me. Gregory would probably even help. He'd had hundreds of years to prefect his lying abilities. I was as good as dead at this point.

The annoyance showed on Gregory's face, but he said nothing as he continued to pull me along.

Soon we entered a large, torch lit, room that must have been the center of the tunnels. Gregory's father stood in the center along with a woman who had a large up do of red hair and a green velvet dress with a Victorian collar to accompany it.

The woman smiled at me, her fangs slightly visible. I could tell she was related to Gregory. I assumed she was the mother by the way she lovingly stroked his father's arm.

"Lillian, we've heard so much about you. We could hardly get your sister to talk about anything else." She said sweetly.

"Yeah? Well where are they then?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"We are right here Lillian." I heard my mother say softly behind Gregory's parents. She came out into the light. Her skin was more pale than I remembered but her hair glistened and her eyes shown bright. "My how you've grown. You just as beautiful as I imagined you'd be." She said inching her way towards me.

"The girl you remember died that night. Besides those memories are memories of a stranger. You are not my mother." I said crouching a bit.

Her face dropped slightly and her eyes became sad. I single bloody tear trickled down her face.

"I suppose I knew you wouldn't accept us back into your life, but I hoped." She said wiping the tear away.

My insides were knotted. My heart wanted me to hug this woman, this vampire, but my head told me she would kill me. The war raged on as I watched her movements.

She certainly had the same tendencies as my mother had. She tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her lip in the same fashion, but how could she still be my mother? She was a vampire, a demon from hell in a dead human's body. She had no soul. So why did I still feel the need to comfort her?

Without willing them, my feet started moving towards her. She looked to me, first with fear, then with hope.

I couldn't help it. I had to know if it was true. Soon I came face to face with her. I was about the same size as her and our eyes met.

"Every day since that night I've grieved for you. I thought for sure you had been killed. I have to say that even though Rookery has tried many times to kill us, I am grateful to him for keeping you safe." She said smiling a little.

"Every day since I'd made it my mission to kill vampires, always hunting for vengeance. I've grown strong, but not strong enough to deal with this." I said softly. "I was taught never to trust vampires, they will say anything to take advantage of you, that they will kill you as soon as look at you."

"Oh love, I know it must be so hard, but you must believe me, we are the same people we once were. We still love you with all our hearts. No matter what you chose, I will always love you." She said slowly wrapping her arms around me, judging my reaction.

I didn't hug her back, but I didn't stop her hugging me either. When she pulled away I saw more blood tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I must go. Your father is very weak. He was caught in the light of Rookery's truck. Perhaps you could see him and you sister tomorrow night?" she asked me.

I nodded slightly. "Perhaps."

She smiled and with that she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here comes a turning point in the story. Gregory becomes a bit vulnerable. Will it make our lovely Lillian trust him or despise him? Read and find out! **

My head ached from the encounter with the demon that now resided in my mother's body. I had decided I couldn't trust them. Any of them. They still possessed memories of those people and would use that against me. I needed to get out of this rotten place before I was forced to gaze upon the other faces that had plagued my heart for so long.

I was given a room deep in the catacombs. The vampires called it the guest room, but I called it my jail cell. There was but one exit, a large wooden door that just happened to be guarded by two massive vampires.

I was seething in anger. It had been that stupid Gregory's idea to lock me in here, but I had to give him credit. He was far smarter than I'd thought. He knew I was hell-bent on getting out if I could.

After what felt like hours of pacing the room like a caged animal the large wooden door opened and Gregory stepped inside.

"You say this is my room but if I can't even determine the company that I receive then it only proves my theories correct. I am but a prisoner in this fucking tomb." I said glaring at him.

"You think I keep you in here to keep you from leaving." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Of course I do. What else am I to think? I'm not allowed to leave." I hissed back.

"It was my idea to keep you here, but only to protect my family. If we let you leave then we would only have to be gone before you got back with Rookery. That would be easy. I keep you here to protect my family. I have seen your skill first hand. You are dangerous even without any weapons." He said calmly, returning my glare. "You would do the same for your family."

"Why would I stoop to protect them? They are evil demons and the only reason you feel a connection to them is because you come from the same hellish place." I shouted, my arms shaking and my fists itching to hit him.

"We are not demons. Demons are devils that kill without remorse, who show not emotion but hatred and anger. They destroy everything in their path and compel others to follow." He replied, shouting. "That description fits no single being in this tomb except one."

"Let me guess. Is this man your leader?" I retorted crossing my arms to stop the shaking.

"No, it's you." He replied. His eyes filled with a sadness that I had never imagined from him."I've watched you hunt us. You have no regrets for the people you kill."

"That's because it's not people I'm killing. It's Vampires." I replied.

"You forget we were once people too, Mortals with family and friends. Many of us went to church and obeyed the laws of the land. We did nothing to deserve this curse, but the witch who bestowed it upon us seemed to disagree." He hissed.

I could feel some of my own anger leave me when I heard this. His face drooped at the memory. "Why did she curse you?" I asked. There was no real emotion in my voice anymore, only curiosity.

"It was my fault. She was a young maid, about my age. Her name was Mina. I wasn't supposed to speak to her but I would when my parents weren't present. Eventually we became close. I never felt like she was anything more than a sister to me, but she believed she had fallen in love with me. So when she tried to make advances toward me I pushed her away. I apologized for having lead her on, and explained my feelings towards her but she was fuming. She blamed my parents, thought they were the reason I couldn't be with her. She tried to kill them, but I always kept her from succeeding." He sighed. "She eventually had enough and cursed me. She set me on my family. My throat burned and I killed many of the maids before I even got to my family. When I awoke my family was all but dead. I did the only thing I could think to do. I gave them my blood. The next night they rose as vampires. Mina hadn't expected me to be able to perform such a task. I traveled to her home that night and demanded she change us back, but she refused, telling me that she had no talent in breaking curses. I was furious and almost killed her right there, but I left not wanting anymore blood to be shed."

My eyes had grown wide and my moth had dropped open. I quickly closed it as he continued.

"A few nights later the villagers stormed threw her home and burned her at the stake for witch craft. I had been informed too late to help her. Soon the villagers became suspicious of our family as well and we were forced to flee. We've been running ever since." He finished. His eyes were staring at the floor for a moment until he looked back up to me. "I would have ended my life if it weren't for my family. We searched for nearly a century before we found anything that could help us. Then we heard of the stone of Attamon. Its powers can reverse any curse. It is the only hope we have of being mortal again. We want to be humans, not eat them for dinner." He said sincerely.

"That is quite an elaborate story. Come up with it all on your own did you?" I asked venom seeping into my words.

"Believe what you will, but it is the truth. I have never told another soul of this till today, not even my family." He sighed.

"Gregory…. I can't trust you, even if I wanted to. I just can't. Vampires are skilled liars, and this could be just another trick to make me feel secure."

"You can leave." Gregory replied walking towards the door.

"What?" I asked confused. Perhaps I'd miss heard him.

"You can leave. I won't keep you here anymore. Go tell Rookery where we are." He said, Pointing to the door.

"You said it yourself you won't be here when I get back." I replied crossing my arms again. There had to be some sort of trick to this.

"I was bluffing. We have no other places to hide. Rookery has destroyed them all. It's almost sunrise so we wouldn't be able to get to another cemetery anyway." He looked defeated. At that moment I knew exactly what he was doing. A vampire is always proud and will do anything in his power to keep his weaknesses from you. Gregory was telling the truth.

**Bum Bum Buuum. If you liked, or even disliked, this chapter leave a review telling me about it! I need reviews to write, otherwise I lose motivation.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, my computer cut out a portion for some strange reason. Anyway here is chapter 9 updated and complete.**

I opened my mouth to speak.

"Just go!" he shouted pointing again for emphasis.

I stood a moment then ran. I kept pushing my legs to fly till I saw the hint of sunlight. I broke through the surface and kept running.

I ran till I was a good mile or two from the cemetery. Then I jogged the rest of the way to the forest where Rookery always parked his truck for the day.

As soon as I reached it Rookery held a stake to my throat.

"Rook it's only me. The sun is out, I'm obviously not a vampire." I said pushing the stake aside.

"Where the hell have you been? I figured you were dead." He said putting his stake back in his belt.

"Nah. Just ran into a nasty little vampire. He had me hunting for hours." I said shrugging. I didn't really know why I was lying to protect the vampires, but I had and I wasn't about to stop now.

"Well did you get him?" he asked with a gruff laugh.

"Of course." I said doing my best to make my smile look genuine.

He wasn't really paying much attention anymore, now preparing for a day of sleep. He simply chuckled and crawled into the truck. I followed and took my place in the back.

Sleep was not easy to come by after what I'd been through. My mind had a hard time shutting off. Like half was internally yelling at me for lying to Rookery and letting the bloodsuckers live, and the other was angry I left the damn catacombs.

Eventually I slept on the uncomfortable seat of the large red truck. I didn't dream but the sleep was restless and it hardly did me any good.

I woke to the screaming of the alarm clock and rose from my uncomfortable slumber.

Rookery laughed as he turned on the large vehicle, his signature cigar in his mouth smoking.

"Where to?" I asked trying to pretend to be excited.

"The cemetery." He replied. "I think there may be a whole coven of them hiding down there."

Shit. I couldn't think what to do. I started internally panicking. "Well that's where I was yesterday. I only saw one, and he got me down into the catacombs. I don't think any more are down there." I replied, hoping to divert him.

"No I saw one flee and tracked it to the cemetery. I know there are more." He said in a gruff voice.

"The one from the village?" I asked, remembering how he had insisted on following the vampire into the village in case of an attack.

"Well how about I go to the cemetery and set up the equipment and you go do a quick scan through the village. I mean he may be hunting again tonight." I suggested.

I couldn't understand my actions anymore. It was like I was another helpless little girl and I hated it. I had never been helpless since the night my parents were taken from me, but since the day before I felt like I had to protect the very things I had sworn to wipe from the face of the earth. Perhaps I had spent to long listening to my head and never listening to my gut.

"Well I don't know. There is a lot to set up. You sure you're up to it?" he asked reluctantly.

"Come on Rook. You know I got this. Besides I've got garlic bombs, nobody'll mess with me." I said patting my belt.

"Fine but you better be quick. The scan won't take me too long. I want to be able to start soon after I get back.

"okay." I said looking through the window.

o0o0o

Rookery dropped me at the edge of the cemetery and through me the stake gun, a few light boxes, and a luminescent cross.

I quickly set them up, it took me half the time it took Rookery, though I'd never tell him. He'd probably have a fit if I did.

After I was satisfied I ran like hell back down to the catacombs. The vampires where out and about but many ran when they saw what artillery I was packing.

"Gregory!" I yelled at the top of my lungs down the twisting corridors.

In an instant he was there. His fangs were bared and his eyes were red.

"You, I knew I never should have let you leave." He said with a menacing hiss.

"Rookery is coming. You have to get out." I said breathlessly.

"Why would you tell me something like this? It's a trap, to get us to leave." He hissed again walking towards me.

My hand itched to grab a stake but I fought it. "I swear. I didn't say anything. I told him I had a tussle with one and killed it, but he tracked another vampire here from the village. I convinced him to let me set the gear up while he goes to scan the village. I was only trying to buy you and your family time. Now please, you have to leave. He'll be here any minute!" I practically shouted. I felt salt water sting my eyes, but held back the tears.

Gregory's fangs disappeared and his eyes returned to their normal black. "Why would you save us? I thought you hated us." He asked his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I did, but something about what you did yesterday made me realize that I might have been wrong. I mean Rookery lied to me and told me my parents were dead, when I know he knew they weren't. I guess I just thought maybe he'd lied to me about other things too." I replied shrugging my shoulders. "To tell you the truth I really don't know why I let myself come here. It's like a constant battle is raging inside me and I can't decide which team I'm on."

Gregory turned his head slightly behind him. "Everyone! Get out! There is an attack on the way. Get to safety!" there was a large fluttering sound as the vampire bats fled the catacombs.

"What about you?" I asked. "You have to get out of here!" I was whispering loudly.

"Why did you come back?" he asked now closer to me than before.

"I told you I don't know." I said sighing.

"I think you do. You just don't realize it yet." He said staring into my eyes. "Your family is safe now, but that's not the only reason you came is it?"

"No." I replied. "I've always had a sense of justice. I guess your story just made me believe you deserve a second chance."

"Aww that's sweet." He said chuckling. "I didn't know you had it in you. Guess you're not as emotionless as I thought."

I punched him in the arm. "Well you're still as big of an ass hole as I thought you were." I replied with a laugh of my own. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

He smiled a wicked smile and in an instant he was a bat flying up into the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Rookery was pissed when he got back to see me sitting on the fence swinging my feet.

"Aww what's wrong Rook? You look a little down." I asked chuckling to myself.

"Bloody vampire got away. Just as I had him cornered another one swooped out of nowhere and pulled him off the ground." He huffed. "I had a damned good shot too." He grumbled dropping his cigar on the ground and stomping on it.

I jumped off the wall with grace and landed with hardly a sound. "Well let's get started with the catacombs shall we?" I asked, picking up one of the stake guns.

Rookery smiled and picked up the other one and the luminescent cross. "We'll have to split up. The catacombs are bloody huge."

"Fine by me." I replied with a wicked smile.

The tunnels still smelled rancid and were dark as hell but my glow stick gave enough light to work with. Not that I really cared much. I knew there was nothing down here to worry about.

After about an hour I heard a flutter behind me and turned around. Gregory placed his hand over my mouth and put his finger to his lips. I looked at him questioningly and nodded. He removed his hand and smiled. "I didn't get to say goodbye." he said softly. "Everyone is safe we found a large abandoned whiskey cellar about ten miles west of here. Everyone is safe for now."

I placed my stake gun on the ground and smiled."Good." I replied. "Now you've said your goodbyes. You need to go."

"Why? Rookery is on the other side of the catacombs. Nearly two miles away. He won't find us." he smiled a crooked smile, his eyes dark.

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I can hear him." he replied. "I made sure to lead him astray so I could see you."

"Ok Romeo, I helped you. It doesn't mean anything." I said crossing my arms.

"But you know it does." he said moving closer to me.

I was getting flustered with the looks he was giving me. My breath hitched in my throat and my pulse started to race. I backed up till my back hit the wall. He smiled predatorily and I knew I was done for. Why had I ever thought Gregory was trustworthy? He inched closer, his face and, more importantly, teeth only inches from my own.

Just as I was about to pull a stake from my belt his hand gently cupped my cheek, confusing me, and he kissed me.

I didn't know what to do. My body couldn't move. I just stood there as he kissed me. A seconds later my body relaxed and my arms wrapped around his neck. My eyes closed and I finally let myself feel.

His lips were colder than mine, but they were soft and sweet. He didn't taste of blood like I thought he would. Just sort of minty.

He pushed against me, his hand, now at my neck was pulling me closer. His tongue worked its way into my mouth with gentle movements and I let out a small moan.

I could feel him smirk as he finally pulled away. I did the only thing I knew how. I punched him straight in the mouth.

"Ouch!" he yelled falling back a bit. "God, and to think I was happy you had enjoyed your first kiss."

"You fucking prick! You knew it was my first and you still thought it was okay to just up and take it without permission?" I yelled back, wiping my mouth.

"Don't tell me you were 'saving it for someone special'" he said mimicking a girlish voice.

"You know I wasn't, but that doesn't make it any better. I told you it didn't mean anything to me. Now get out before i shoot you just for the hell of it." I said bringing my stake gun up to aim.

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes, and disappeared into the catacombs.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning: This chapter is of a particularly dark and explicit nature. Read with caution.**_

I couldn't keep from wiping my lips after the kiss. It had taken me by surprise, but it had also messed with my head. What the hell did I think I was doing? Normally I would have killed a boy if he'd done that, but I'd only lashed out at Gregory.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. Why was I doing any of this? I couldn't seem to trust anyone anymore. Everyone had some reason to lie or manipulate me. Everyone wanted something from me.

I decided I was done feeling sorry for myself. I gathered my things and headed for the entrance. After all, I wasn't really hunting for vampires anymore.

When I got back to the surface I was alone. Rook was still chasing shadows, determined to find something. I chuckled a bit to myself. It made me wonder why he hunted them. What reasons could he have?

I guess at this point none of that mattered because I wasn't really his anymore.

"You little bitch." Rookery's voice came from behind me.

I turned and was hit on the side of my face with a massive force. I landed on the grass with a thud. My vision was blurry and I could feel blood drip down my cheek.

"You thought I wouldn't put it together. Didn't you?" he kicked me in the stomach. "You came here before me to warn them. Well I figured it out. You found your parents and it made you think that you could be a family again." He said in mimicking voice. "But they might as well have just changed you. Vampire scum!" He yelled and raised his foot to crush my skull.

At this point the shock faded and I back in the moment. I quickly rolled to the side and jumped up, grabbing my dagger out its hilt.

I had the upper hand. Rook was letting his anger cloud his judgment and we was making mistakes.

He lashed at me with his stake, but I was faster than him and I rolled to the side then jumped on to his back. I stabbed my dagger deep into his shoulder, then quickly ripping it out as he attempted to grab me.

He screamed out in pain and threw me to the ground. My dagger landed only a few feet from my hand, but he was no me before I could reach it.

He straddled my waist and held the sharped stake to my throat.

"I have to admit, you've come a long way from the scared little girl I met so many years ago." He said as he eyed me and licked his lips. "You filled out nicely."

He grabbed one of my breasts roughly and I screamed angrily trying to get him off. I fought to wiggle free, but he was too heavy.

He merely laughed and pressed the dagger harder against my neck, its sharpened point easily piercing the flesh. "Now now, is that anyway to behave around your teacher?" he snickered and smiled an evil smile as he started undoing the straps of my jacket.

I gathered all my strength and gave one last push in an attempt to through him off me. It was just enough to get him off balance. I grabbed his wrist, quickly snapping it to the side and pushing him the other way.

He howled and clutched his broken wrist.

"You're a fucking pig. Now you better go back to the hellish hole you crawled out of before I snap your pitiful neck." I hissed in anger, venom in every syllable.

He just laughed at me, grabbing something out of his pocket. It was a small vial of dark liquid. He poured it into his mouth and his eyes began to glow a faint red.

His hand started cracking back into place, fixing the bones. He howled in pain, but it was over in seconds and he flexed his now healed hand.

"Don't you ever learn? I always get what I want." He said and charged me.

He threw me at least ten like I was a sack of flour. I landed against a tree, cracking a rib and landing on the ground.

He picked me up by my pony tail and slammed my face into the tree. He breathed his foul breath into my face.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking in your tight little pussy." He said pushing my face into the tree harder and reaching around to undo my jeans.

I screamed and squirmed, desperately trying to get away from him. Whatever was in that vail had made him stronger. Too strong for me to have any hope of beating.

Even though I knew this I kept trying to get out of his grasp as his putrid hands pulled my pants down.

He started undoing his own pants. I could feel him slap against my bare leg as he got it free.

"No! please." I screamed out in one last attempt as he ripped my underwear off.

He positioned himself behind me, ready to ruin me. I cried out and closed my eyes, preparing for the pain.

Then he was gone. I fell to the ground and looked behind me.

Gregory had thrown him off me and was now beating the shit out of him. He just kept slamming him with kicks and punches. Gregory's eyes were like fire. He slashed at Rookery's face, giving him so nasty gashes.

I quickly pulled my pants back up and ran towards them.

"Gregory! You have to stop! You'll kill him!" I screamed, desperately pulling at his jacket.

"He deserves it. After what he was going to do. Then he would have done the same thing to you. He can't get away with it." He hissed, his fangs longer than I'd ever seen and his eyes like two suns blazing.

"This isn't you Gregory! He isn't worth it." I pleaded, but he was too angry to listen.

Rookery wasn't even conscious anymore. He was bloody and bruised. Even if he was left like this he would probably die.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I put myself in front of him, cupped both sides of his face with my palms, and brought my lips to meet his.


End file.
